A little green icha icha book
by vexivicious
Summary: At the end of Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow, A certain lady was holding a certain green book, that surprised one copy Ninja. You know the acting types  up for anything, not to mention he saved her 10 years ago.


Starts at the end of Naruto - Ninja Clash in the land of Snow. Did anyone else notice the book she was holded had the icha icha bit on it! Made me thing they'd be cute together

**A little green [ ICHA ICHA book**

"As the Queen and actress of the Snow country, I will show that I can do both," Koyuki Kazehana called over her shoulder to Kakashi.

As the children scrambled about her for autographs, she pulled out a certain book she'd been reading and held it in her hands before placing the first piece of paper she was handed onto it so it would be easier to write. At first she didn't notice an adverse reaction but as a faint gasping noise reached her ears she focused her attention back to Kakashi, the man who saved her when he was a boy. It was the least composed she'd ever seen him! She could see his eyes riveted to the book she held in her arms, to help her figure out what he was thinking about, he was helpfully pointing at it.

His pupil of the eye she could see was almost shaking, the steel grey losing its normal nochalence. Koyuki carried on signing autographs while Kakashi worked through whatever was happening to him.

She was finished before him though.

By this time Naruto and the others had moved over to where the food was being served so the Copy Ninja was all alone so she decided to try and break him out of his stupor.

"Kakashiiiiii!" She called, waving a hand in his face. She smiled as she watched him regain his senses gradually.

"Koyuki," There was only a hint of unsteadyness in his voice, seemed he was almost completely back to normal. His eye creased as he smiled (or grimaced) under his mask.

"I could have sworn for a second... I must have imagined it!" He raised his right arm and scratched his head absentmindedly.

"Oh Kakashi, If you're imaginine things you're losing your touch!" Koyuki laughed and reached inside her kimono to a hidden pocket. "It wouldn't have anything to do with this?" She waved the newly released, green, Icha Icha book, in front of his face. His eye followed it greedily, before stopping on Koyuki bright indigo eyes witch were twinkling with supressed hysterics.

"Oh erm. That book, can I have a closer look?" He asked, trying not to sound so desperate and needy. Koyuki, the master actress saw through the facade instantly but decided to humour him.

"Sure, sure." She passed it over and he greedily took in the front cover and turned it over to read the blurb, apart from his eagerness, there was no other effect on him, Koyuki wanted him to blush at least!

"So you're familiar with the Icha Icha series?" She asked polited as he was ravaging the first chapter with his eyes.

"Mm-Hmm," He affirmed. "I have to say, I wouldn't think someone of your... status.. would read something like this."

"Ohh What's that supposed to mean, you do know in the drama business everyones fine with all that. You have to kiss strangers everyday while you're working. I may be royalty, but I've been a actress for most of my life." She leaned forward and stared where his lips would be before looking up and finding him looking at her aswell.

"Really? That's a surprise."

"The novels seem to have many kinds of male characters in them, the dark but lovable, strong and silent and of course- The hero, who saves the girl."

Kakashi seemed no different on the outside but inside his mind was whirling. Was Koyuki talking about when she was a child and he rescued her?

"And then the girl seems to want to repay them," She grinned suggestively before pulling away- Kakashi almost leaned forwards into her but stopped himself just in time.

"Well they might be making a film version, thats why I got the book, first hand. But I think it's even too much for me to do stuff like that publically. How about you? Do you think making the film would be a good idea?" She loved torturing him like this. He couldn't tell whether anything she said had a double meaning and obviously the reaction he first had with the book meant he was an avid fan. Kakashi was a pervert.

She liked the perverted types, she inwardly smirked but continued.

"And since the last film we were all in was a big success, how about you be in this one too?" Once again, she managed to tear Kakashi's eyes off the dirty novel.

"And if you're going to do that - I suppose we better get some practice first.." Kakashi's jaw dropped. "I don't think you'll be a natural..." He then clenched his jaw "At acting, obviously," Koyuki turned and winked at him over her shoulder before striding away.

Kakashi was still in a state of shock since he first saw the little green book. He looked at it down in his hands, shut it and looked at it appreciatively. 'Nothing better than the real thing!' He thought while grinning "Thanks Jiyaira!".

The copy ninja stalked off, following the beautiful woman in front of him, planning to prove her wrong and prove how skilling he was - at acting of course, and gently placed his new favourite book in his pocket.

**-fin- **


End file.
